Todo de Mí - Agnes Moonhallow
by HARMONY HARRY Y HERMIONE
Summary: Escrito por Agnes Moonhallow como parte del reto: "¿Y Si Hacemos un Song-fic? (H/Hr)" del grupo de Facebook HARMONY (HARRY Y HERMIONE), basado en la canción "All of me" de John Legend. RESUMEN: "¿Qué haría yo sin esa boca tan astuta? Atrayéndome y luego echándome lejos de ti. Tienes mi cabeza dando vueltas". Disfruten.


La siguiente historia pertenece al reto: **"¿Y Si Hacemos un Song-fic? (H/Hr)"** del grupo de Facebook **HARMONY (HARRY Y HERMIONE)** y fue impuesto por Bleu Nefeli a Agnes Moonhallow quien deberá escribir un one shot basado en la canción 'All of Me' de John Legend. Recomendamos escuchar esta canción antes o durante la lectura de esta historia. Disfruten.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter® es propiedad de The Warner Brothers Company™ y J.K. Rowling. La canción 'All of Me' fue escrita por John Stephens y Toby Gad para John Legend y pertenece a los sellos discográficos GOOD y Columbia.

.

.

.

 **Todo de mí**

(All of me – John Legend)

Por Agnes Moonhallow.

 _¿Qué haría yo sin esa boca tan astuta?_ _  
_ _Atrayéndome y luego echándome lejos de ti_ _  
_ _Tienes mi cabeza dando vueltas,_

 _No estoy bromeando,_ _  
_ _No puedo mantenerla quieta_ _._ _  
_

Harry miraba satisfecho a los miembros más antiguos y conservadores del Tribunal del Wizengamot intercambiar miradas de confusión y derrota. Hermione, parada en medio de ellos, acababa de finalizar su intervención para aprobar la Ley de Reinserción a la Comunidad Mágica de los Hombres Lobo. Los había dejado mudos. Otra vez.

Aplaudió con fuerza.

Y cuando creyó que sus palmas serían las únicas resonando en aquel viejo sótano del Ministerio, una multitud de aplausos acompañó su iniciativa. Se habían puesto de pie, algunos incluso se atrevían a vitorearla, pero Hermione seguía inmóvil, con el rostro incrédulo y teñido de rojo.

A sus treinta y un años, Hermione J. Granger había logrado aprobar más leyes que varios de los viejos dinosaurios que se esforzaban en sacarla del Tribunal. Su mejor amiga acababa de romper un record que no superaba nadie desde hacía 154 años: 42 leyes promulgadas en lo que iba de su carrera.

Ella fijó su mirada de auxilio en él y Harry supo de inmediato que quería salir de allí. Guiñándole un ojo por detrás de sus gafas redondas, preparó su varita por debajo de su túnica y se encaminó hasta ella, evadiendo empujones, palmas de reconocimiento y otros tantos llamados de conocidos que intentaban pararlo en el camino.

Cuando llegó hasta Hermione, el ruido y la gente alrededor de ambos era apabullante.

-Los corresponsales del Profeta llegarán en cualquier momento y sinceramente no me apetece nada aguantar un interrogatorio ultraconservador – le sonrió con cansancio. Él la miró con ojos brillantes.

\- Te escoltaré hasta tu oficina. Vamos – La tomó del antebrazo sin esperar su respuesta y ella se dejó guiar a través de todos.

Hermione ni siquiera se dio cuenta en qué momento atravesaron una pequeña puerta hasta un pasadizo angosto con paredes tapizadas de papel granate. No la había llevado hasta los elevadores, no. Sorprendida, se detuvo para plantarle cara a su mejor amigo que en ese momento cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Harry la miró sabiondo pasando por su lado y haciéndole señas para que lo siguiera.

Ya no escuchaba las voces de sus colegas del Tribunal, solo el sonido que hacían ambos al caminar a través de ese pasillo escasamente iluminado. La capa de Harry se elevaba unos centímetros del suelo mientras caminaba decidido delante de ella con la varita en guardia y las pisadas firmes, como el Auror experimentado y seguro en el que se había convertido.

-¿No me vas a decir de dónde conoces este atajo?- susurró temiendo que la oyeran, aunque a juzgar por lo hermético del lugar parecía que eso sería imposible.

\- Te dije que a los aurores se nos confiaba información confidencial – Casi pudo imaginarla rodando los ojos.- Pero no me creíste.

\- Claro que te creí, Harry – sonaba irritada y él se divirtió – Pero es que al menos el Departamento de Regulación de la Ley Mágica debería estar enterado de esto. ¿Te imaginas lo peligroso de que solo un Departamento maneje este tipo de información?

\- Calma, Hermione – la miró por encima de su hombro – Soy el Jefe de ese departamento y hasta donde sé solo estoy ayudando a escapar a una bruja de un tedioso interrogatorio…

\- Merlín…eso no me hace sentir mejor– allí venía el sermón sobre su cargo – El Jefe de Seguridad Mágica debería estar con el Ministro ahora mismo.

\- Kingsley sabe cuidarse muy bien– la interrumpió. Dobló hacia la derecha y luego de inmediato a la izquierda, subiendo unas escalinatas halló una vieja puerta desvencijada. Susurró un hechizo y la puerta dio un click- Tú, en cambio necesitas más protección de la que te imaginas. – desapareció a través de la puerta unos segundos y regresó de inmediato.

Ella lo miró con severidad cuando él, asomando su cabeza, le pidió que atravesara la puerta. Harry supo que había dicho algo malo.

-¿Tú crees que no sería capaz de defenderme? – sonaba dolida.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? – su mejor amigo le sonrió de medio lado – Hermione, eres la bruja más talentosa de esta generación. Suelo amenazar a mis subordinados con llevarlos a un duelo contigo-

Ella rió meneando la cabeza, atravesó la puerta y se topó con una biblioteca enorme. La biblioteca del Departamento de Regulación de la Ley Mágica.

-Santo cielo, Harry- lo miró ofendida – ¡Llevo siete años en este Departamento! atravesando medio Ministerio para llegar hasta el Auditorio de Justicia. He cargado miles de pergaminos hasta allí-

\- Has debido levitarlos, Hermione – la interrumpió con tono de falsa sorpresa - ¿Cómo es que la bruja más talentosa después de Merlín no se le ocurrió levitar mil pergaminos?-

-Oh cállate, Harry Potter – intentó tomarla entre sus brazos y ella lo esquivó con agilidad – ¡No puedo creer que no me hayas enseñado esto antes!

\- Tú me has enseñado a ser muy riguroso con las reglas – enarcó una ceja divertido al verla fruncir el ceño con frustración – Me dijiste muy claramente: "Si es información confidencial no deberías estar regándola por allí, Harry" – imitó su voz haciendo que ella se acercara a golpearlo en el hombro con su puño cerrado.

\- Yo no hablo así – mordió su labio inferior con fuerza. Él supo que lo hacía para aguantar una carcajada.

\- Claro que no, tu voz es hermosa, Hermione – se acercó a ella con el rostro serio, cerrándole el paso. Sus mejillas se habían encendido y él tuvo las ganas irresistibles de lanzarse a sus labios.

\- Pueden vernos, Harry – Dijo alarmada, captando sus intenciones al instante. Él se acercó más a ella sin intimidarse. Antes, hubiese retrocedido sin chistar ante las advertencias de su mejor amiga, pero ahora, era capaz de todo por ganarse un solo roce de sus labios. Lo que sentía por ella lo había convertido en un hombre osado, aunque Hermione insistía siempre en tildarlo de imprudente.

La acorraló entre las estanterías y él. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y ella asió sus muñecas con las suyas. Hermione se estremecía siempre que él la tocaba por primera vez en cada encuentro. Lo miraba suplicante. Y él ya no sabía si era porque le pedía parar o seguir. Ya no le importaba, porque cada vez que terminaba tomando sus labios gemía con él.

La besó plantando sus labios con firmeza. Sabía que ella pondría resistencia al principio como siempre, porque intentaba luchar contra sus demonios internos.

La razón, los demás, lo correcto. Aún eran los fantasmas que pesaban sobre los hombros de Hermione y que Harry hacía rato había dejado de lado hundidos en algún lugar recóndito de su conciencia.

Pero ella terminaba también olvidándolos con el paso del tiempo. Él contaba los segundos. Diez, quince, veinticinco segundos. Hermione ya gemía contra sus labios y le había dado acceso a su lengua. Era un avance extraordinario. Ayer había demorado casi sesenta segundos en aceptar su atrevimiento.

Tomó su labio inferior y ella se arqueó contra él. Sentía que sus pantalones le apretaban bastante debajo de la túnica.

Él entendía que Hermione se resistiera tanto a lo que sentían. Su reputación de Defensora de lo justo y lo correcto era intachable en la comunidad mágica, el solo hecho de hacer algo furtivamente, en la clandestinidad, la hacía sentir sin derecho de defender la Ley Mágica.

Pero quizá eso no era lo que más la perturbaba de todo esto. Los demás, sí. Sus matrimonios.

Ella rompió el beso cuando Harry empujó con vigor su pelvis contra ella. Su respiración entrecortada, sus labios entreabiertos y sus mejillas arreboladas. Él estaba encantado con ella. Hermione pegó su frente a la de él y lo miró con culpabilidad.

-Vamos a calmarnos- dijo susurrando.

\- Si te tomo aquí nadie lo notará- Ella enrojeció aún más, sus ojos brillantes mirándolo con verdadera alarma.

\- ¡¿Estás loco?! – miró hacia los lados.

-Por ti, sí-

\- Harry… -intentó alejarse pero él no se lo permitió. – No podemos volver a correr el riesgo de la otra vez.-

\- Pero aquí nadie entra, salvo tú claro – le señaló divertido.

Pero ella no lo miró con advertencia esta vez. Hermione tenía la mirada triste.

Maldición.

-No me has entendido- él la soltó. Odiaba cuando lo miraba así. Y no era un odio contra ella, sino contra su situación. Se desordenó el cabello de la nuca y evitó mirarla. Iba a intentar dejarlo otra vez.

\- Ya te he dicho que estoy dispuesto a dejar a Ginny- le dijo con las voz ronca – Yo no la amo. No puedo intentar salvar un matrimonio en el que no creo.

\- Yo creo que aún podemos intentarlo, Harry – ella trató de acercarse y él le dio la espalda. Le molestaba tanto que hablara de salvar sus matrimonios, porque eso significaba que ella estaba haciendo todo lo posible por vivir un matrimonio perfecto con Ron. Golpeó con su puño una de las estanterías.

-¿Tú lo amas, Hermione? – rió sin ganas. Sinceramente no quería escucharlo, pero tenía que saberlo. No podía obligarla a estar con él de todas formas.

\- Por favor, Harry – le suplicó. Él volteó a verla para encararla.- Es nuestro mejor amigo. No deberíamos hacerle esto.

\- Ya se lo estamos haciendo, Hermione – le respondió con dureza - ¿O acaso crees que porque no lo sepa estamos aun respetándolo?- A ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y él se arrepintió de haber sido cruel. La miró con dolor.

\- Sé que ya somos las peores personas del mundo– él meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro en desacuerdo - ¿Cómo es que no puede importarte el daño que le haríamos a él? ¿A Ginny? Estamos a tiempo de–

\- No digas eso, Hermione – la interrumpió – Todo el tiempo colocando a los demás por encima de nosotros. ¡Toda la maldita vida colocándolos a ellos por encima de nuestra felicidad para compensar no sé qué carajos! – se acercó a ella y la tomó por los brazos – ¡Estoy harto! Ya lo intentamos una vez, no voy a hacerlo otra vez. – la miró con desesperación.

\- Que queríamos pertenecer a los Weasley, nos casamos con sus hijos.- Harry movía frenéticamente sus manos- Que quería compensar a Molly por la muerte de Fred, decidí que sería un hijo para ella y me casé con Ginny, porque maldita sea, ¡ella había estado enamorada de mí desde los once! ¿Cómo podía no importarme sus sentimientos?- caminó hacia ella- Que Ron nunca tuvo algo valioso en su vida, que se case entonces con la bruja más poderosa de Hogwarts- la señaló con rabia.- Porque pobre Ron, ¡jamás pudo ganarle nada al Elegido, siempre bajo la sombra de su mejor amigo!

Respiró profundo para calmarse.

\- ¿Alguien acaso se preocupó por compensarnos a nosotros? – Puso las manos en su cintura- Yo solo quiero ser feliz, Hermione. Con la mujer que amo. Yo estaría dispuesto a dar la vida por mis amigos, ya lo he demostrado. Los Weasley han sido maravillosos conmigo. Ron ha sido… Merlín. – Miró al suelo- Sé que hemos cometido errores funestos. Pero estamos a tiempo de resarcirlos. Y maldita sea, Hermione. ¿Ellos serían felices con nosotros actuando como autómatas para asegurar su felicidad? Tú me has enseñado a pensar en mí y en lo que merezco, pues ahora te vas a tener que acostumbrar a las consecuencias.

Se quedaron mirando un largo rato. Ella asimilando lo que había dicho, él con la más firme determinación de no dejar que lo dejara otra vez. No iba a permitirlo.

-Debo regresar al Auditorio – dijo ella débilmente tomándolo desprevenido – Ya deben haber tomado una decisión en el Wizengamot.

\- Voy contigo –

\- No, Harry – ni siquiera pudo descifrar su mirada esta vez – Este camino sí lo conozco.

Hermione se encaminó a la salida de la biblioteca y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, dejándolo en medio de sus tribulaciones con un feo presentimiento instalado en el pecho.

 _¿Qué es lo que pasa por esa mente maravillosa?_

 _¡Estoy en tu viaje mágico y misterioso!_

 _Y estoy tan mareado,_

 _No sé lo que me pasó_

 _Pero estaré bien._

No había bromeado cuando afirmó que su mejor amiga necesitaba más protección de la que ella imaginaba. La ley que defendía Hermione llevaba meses luchando por ser aprobada y era la que más trabajo le había costado sacar a debate en toda su carrera. Los principales detractores habían sido los miembros más conservadores y antiguos del Tribunal que, junto a unos cuántos defensores sangrepura insurrectos, habían logrado plantarle frente a la propuesta de su mejor amiga hasta hoy. Pero ya había dejado de ser una lucha exclusiva del Tribunal del Wizengamot. Había trascendido de manera personal en la vida de Hermione.

Amenazas. Vociferadores diarios en su oficina. Advertencias. Titulares en el Profeta. Y una recolección de firmas para que fuese removida del Wizengamot acusándola de poner en riesgo la vida de los magos y brujas de la Comunidad Mágica.

Y peor aún, habían llegado a solicitar el retiro de su Orden de Merlín 1° clase.

Aún reía cada que recordaba a Hermione diciendo que lo único que en verdad le importaba de su Orden de Merlín eran los vales de descuento en Flourish y Blotts.

Harry se encaminó otra vez en dirección al sótano del Ministerio con tres aurores más pisándole los talones. Había estado pendiente de los acontecimientos en torno a Hermione los últimos meses porque las amenazas contra su vida habían dejado de ser simples advertencias de hacerle crecer pústulas en el cuerpo.

De inocentes vociferadores insultantes, ahora descubría de pronto a desconocidos rondando el barrio donde Hermione y Ron vivían. Paquetes anónimos enviados vía lechuza que Hermione cautelosamente se negaba a abrir. Hasta planes de secuestro contra ella, aunque bastante mal elaborados, no dejaban de alertarlo sobre el riesgo de que fuese atacada por fanáticos puristas.

Y él se había encargado personalmente de su seguridad durante esos últimos meses. Con Ron fuera del servicio desde hacía seis meses debido a una lesión en el hombro, él había sido la sombra de Hermione todo el tiempo, aunque la mayor parte de éste, ella no notara que él le ejercía de guardaespaldas.

Porque ella se hubiese negado rotundamente a que el Jefe de Seguridad Mágica le ejerza de niñera, a pesar de ser una disposición exclusiva del Ministro. Kingsley le había advertido: _"No podemos permitirnos arriesgar a la futura Ministra de Magia, Potter"_

La lesión de Ron, que en un principio juzgó como la peor de las suertes, terminó siendo una bendición para él y Hermione. Y aunque era deshonesto tomar como ventajoso la desdicha de su mejor amigo, dejó de sentirse culpable tan pronto se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo disfrutaba del retiro obligatorio: con una pensión vitalicia por incapacidad y su inversión en Sortilegios Weasley, Ron parecía haber encontrado por fin una actividad acorde a sus aspiraciones. Se había quedado sin su compañero de misiones, pero había ganado tiempo a solas con Hermione.

Y había sido su perdición.

Jamás se imaginó que Hermione le hiciera tanta falta en su vida. Había estado tan acostumbrado a convivir con ella durante su niñez y adolescencia, que cuando cada uno tomó caminos distintos después de la guerra, su vida quedó en una especie de limbo. Cuando creyó que por fin con la tranquilidad de saberse a salvo sería feliz, se estampó con la realidad de que no lo era y entonces empezó a buscarla con desesperación.

Los Weasley habían quedado rotos después de la muerte de Fred. Incluso Ron parecía haber desarrollado un hostigamiento hacia todo lo que significara enfrentarse o luchar contra alguien. Por eso cuando llegaron sus cartas de acceso directo a la Academia de Aurores le sorprendió muchísimo que Ron aceptara la vacante. Con Hermione decidida a estudiar Derecho en la Universidad de Cambridge antes de hacer la carrera de Leyes en la Comunidad Mágica, a Harry y Ron no les quedó de otra que resignarse a verla periódicamente durante 4 años. Él no sabía cómo llenar la ausencia que Hermione había dejado. Ron parecía estar en las mismas circunstancias. Sin embargo, su mejor amigo había sido más drástico: le había pedido matrimonio antes de que se marchara. Ella había aceptado.

Pero no se habían casado sino hasta hace tres años. El mismo año que Ginny y él contrajeron nupcias.

Uno de sus hombres le tocó el hombro, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

-Jefe, ¿desea que nos ubiquemos fuera del recinto o que nos mezclemos entre los presentes adentro? –

\- Murray y Lewis afuera. Tú y yo nos dispersaremos adentro – los tres asintieron y se movieron de inmediato.

\- ¿Oldridge? –

\- Sí, Jefe Potter –

\- Granger es la prioridad –

\- Entendido –

Ginny. Casi trece años juntos y él nunca pudo darle el amor y la pasión que Hermione despertó en él con solo tres meses de encuentros furtivos. Su esposa, que ahora se empeñaba tanto en quedar embarazada, cuando hacía tres años él suplicaba por una familia. Si hasta hace tres meses creía que con Ginny era feliz, se había ido de bruces al suelo cuando tocó el cielo con Hermione.

Con ella se hallaba en una especie de trance. Una vida en paralelo. Una especie de viaje que solo ambos compartían. Casi como si tuviesen un giratiempo entre sus manos.

Había vuelto a ser feliz cuando su mejor amiga regresó de Cambridge y aunque apenas se veían un par de veces durante la semana era suficiente para volver a sentirse como en casa, como en Hogwarts. Pero entonces, Hermione entró al Ministerio y casi no había un día en que no se visitaran mutuamente. Si alguien quería encontrarlo, buscaban a su mejor amiga y no a su esposa.

No era extraño su nivel de familiaridad. Ni siquiera para Ginny o Ron, que una vez casados con ellos habían dejado de sentirse inseguros.

Y entonces sucedió.

Tres meses atrás, recostado en el sofá de la oficina de su mejor amiga, con las manos detrás de su nuca y la corbata desanudada, la escuchaba anonadado mientras ella ideaba por primera vez una ley que permitiera que los hombres lobo no volviesen a ser marginados en su comunidad: derechos educativos, laborales, protección antidiscriminatoria, servicio sanitario para sus épocas de transformación. Para ella tratarlos como personas otra vez, significaría disminuir las tasas de ataques. Más regulación, menos hombres lobo salvajes.

Esa noche la había escuchado por horas. Con el cabello revuelto, los ojos brillantes y el entusiasmo de quien recibe el dulce más grande de su vida, Hermione se movía de un lado a otro frente a él, hablando, debatiendo, él le preguntaba y ella estaba encantada con tener su atención.

Entonces se acordó de Remus. De lo que pensaba él de Hermione y de lo orgulloso que estaría de escucharla ahora. También recordó lo que le dijo Sirius sobre ella cuando fueron a rescatarlo del beso del dementor. Se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando qué habrían dicho sus padres de Hermione.

Su padre no hubiera dudado en reparar en su belleza; y su madre, sin duda alguna, hubiese alabado su inteligencia. Casi se imaginaba a ambos preguntándole todos los veranos por Hermione. Pidiéndole que la invitase a quedarse con ellos durante las vacaciones. Su madre le hubiese obligado a ir al baile con ella, aunque él habría aceptado de buena gana. Su padre lo estaría molestado todo el tiempo preguntándole si ya eran novios.

Novios.

No pudo evitar comentárselo a Hermione esa noche mientras abría un champán para celebrar su futura ley aprobada. Ella había reído feliz con su ocurrencia sin dejarle de preguntar qué más podrían haber pensado los Potter de ella. No supieron en qué momento terminaron preguntándose por qué no lo habían intentado alguna vez.

Esa noche se besaron e hicieron el amor sobre el sofá. La primera vez con desesperación y culpabilidad, aunque después la pasión y el champán tomaron control de ellos por completo. Lo hicieron hasta que el alcohol les nubló la mente. Se descubrieron necesitando el uno del otro, Harry no podía despegar los labios de su cuerpo y ella no dejaba de susurrar su nombre entre gemidos fuertes mientras se dejaba embestir por él. Estaba perdido entre sus piernas, en el vaivén de sus caderas cuando se enarcaba para recibirlo, en la prisión que ejercían sus piernas en su cintura.

 _Mi cabeza está bajo el agua pero puedo respirar bien._ _  
_ _Tú estás loca y yo he perdido la cabeza por ti._

 _Porque todo mi ser,_

 _Ama todo de ti_ _  
_ _Ama todas tus curvas y tus aristas._ _  
_ _Todas tus perfectas imperfecciones_ _  
_

Todo se estaba saliendo de control. Casi todos los miembros del Tribunal se hallaban de pie en sus sitios, los más liberales y jóvenes enfrentados a voz en cuello con los más conservadores. Rostros rojos de furia, que parecían querer estallar en cualquier momento. Varios ya habían dejado de lado los modales de urbanidad y algunos incluso se habían atrevido a blandir sus varitas. Hermione, parada frente al Juez Principal del Wizengamot, estaba lívida. Tenía a buena parte del recinto de su lado, pero no dejaba de mirar con tristeza el enfrentamiento que acababa de generar. Parecía que catorce años después de la guerra aún no se había podido lograr la igualdad por la que lucharon aquella vez.

Harry quiso llegar hasta ella y sacarla de allí, pero no se le permitía interferir de buenas a primeras ni siquiera a él. Salvo un ataque inminente contra la vida de los presentes, Harry no podía pisar el estrado en el que se encontraba Hermione, el mago que hacía la contrapropuesta y el Juez.

Quiso que lo mirara, que supiera que estaba allí con ella. No le gustaba para nada discutir con Hermione, debió medirse y no tratarla así a sabiendas que era un día importante para ella. Suspiró frustrado. Trató de despejarse y empezó a hacer su trabajo, peinó de lado a lado cada rincón del auditorio. Empezó a hacer un conteo mental de cada miembro desde los más antiguos a los nuevos, no había captado ningún rostro fuera de lo usual hasta que se topó con un tipo que no recordaba haber visto en las últimas sesiones del Wizengamot.

Joven, casi un adolescente, con el cabello rubio y corto, el rostro pecoso. También estaba parado en el lado de los conservadores lo cual era, por demás, extraño. Vociferaba casi lo mismo que ellos, pero su rostro reflejaba desorientación, no miraba fijo y tenía el rostro sudoroso, que limpiaba con el dorso de su mano en un gesto nervioso. Le hizo una seña a Oldridge con la cabeza y él acudió de inmediato a su encuentro.

-No le quites la vista de encima a aquel rubio de la fila 4, justo a las tres-

\- ¿El joven pecoso?-

\- No lo he visto nunca ¿y tú? – el auror dudó un segundo.

-Tiene un rostro bastante común. Revisaré la lista de ingreso –

\- Bien, pero no te distraigas allí, quiero todos tus sentidos aquí, Oldridge. El ambiente está tenso aquí dentro. Dile a Lewis que llame refuerzos y pídele a Murray que ingrese. Cuando lleguen el resto que se distribuyan afuera, que no permitan el ingreso ni la salida de nadie salvo previa identificación ¿de acuerdo? –

\- Sí, Jefe –

\- Merlín, Oldridge. Solo llámame Potter ¿quieres? Me siento como un viejo- el joven asintió sonrojado antes de irse hacia el otro extremo.

Harry se puso en posición de alerta cuando el Juez Principal a pesar de hechizar su voz con un _sonorus_ no lograba mantener el control de la sala. Caminó hasta desaparecer entre las sombras de las columnas con la varita lista debajo de su túnica. Vio a Murray ingresar por una de las puertas laterales al auditorio y colocarse en posición de ataque también. El Juez intentaba por enésima vez hacerse cargo de la situación amenazando con sacar a todos de allí si no paraban el intercambio de insultos, muchos de los cuales iban dirigidos a su mejor amiga.

El mago detractor tampoco tenía pinta amistosa. Miraba a Hermione con desdén por encima de su hombro y exigía al Juez una nueva audiencia para derogar la propuesta de Ley. El Juez, un tipo rechoncho y cincuentón, parecía estar a punto de perder la paciencia. Sin embargo, para asombro de todos, la voz de Hermione invadió el auditorio, fuerte y clara, sin atisbos de temor, mandó a callar a todos.

- _"Privar a las personas de sus derechos humanos es poner en tela de juicio su propia humanidad"*_ – Hermione hizo una pausa – Y ustedes, magos y brujas. Están poniendo en tela de juicio la suya. –alzó la vista hacia el juez que en ese momento lucía contrariado – Por favor Señor Juez Principal, solo le pido que la decisión que tome pueda escucharse ahora mismo antes de que esto termine en un enfrentamiento innecesario.

 _Dame todo de ti y te daré todo de mi_ _  
_ _Eres mi principio y mi final_ _  
_ _Incluso cuando pierdo estoy ganando_

 _Porque te doy todo de mi... Y tú me das todo de ti…_

Pero el Juez Principal no logró decir su decisión. Tan pronto como Hermione terminó de hablar, se escuchó un estallido muy cerca al estrado donde se hallaba el Juez. Con la sangre bombeándole con fuerza en el pecho, Harry solo atinó a correr en dirección a Hermione y derribarla contra el suelo. Un segundo estallido se escuchó muy cerca de ellos, haciendo que los oídos de Harry perdieran sensibilidad. Solo era consciente de Hermione debajo de él, con el rostro sucio de tierra y mirándolo asustada. Gracias a Merlín, parecía estar bien. Le habló pero ni siquiera escuchó su propia voz. Se paró de inmediato y la ayudó a pararse también. Resguardándola detrás de él, le señaló la puerta pequeña que conducía al pasillo de aquella mañana. Ella señaló al Juez con su mano, le gritaba algo, y se imaginó que le estaba pidiendo que lo ayudara. Maldijo por lo bajo. Tenía que ponerla a salvo a ella primero. Asintió y luego la arrastró en contra de su voluntad camino a la puerta.

Había demasiado humo. Se preguntó dónde rayos se habrían metido sus hombres. La gente corría despavorida a la salida. Luchando contra una Hermione imprudente pudo llegar hasta la puerta y abrirla de inmediato, la metió adentro sin esfuerzo. Su amiga podía ser muy lista y todo, pero cuando le salía el carácter Gryffindor, sabía Merlín quién podría combatir su testarudez.

-¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DEJAR AL JUEZ TIRADO ALLI, HARRY POTTER?!-

Bien, ya había recobrado la audición y se alegró de hecho, porque por un momento creyó que se había roto el tímpano.

-Volveré por él, quédate aquí-

-¡ÉL TIENE UN MAYOR RANGO QUE YO! ¡DEBISTE PONERLO A SALVO A ÉL PRIMERO!

\- No pienso discutir mis prioridades contigo ahora, Hermione- dijo lo más calmado posible, le robó un beso en los labios haciéndola sonrojarse aún más de lo que estaba – sé buena chica y quédate aquí – la miró son severidad antes de salir de nuevo hacia el auditorio.

Ahora sí había empezado el enfrentamiento. Rayos rojos y verdes volaban en todas direcciones. Más les valía que no fuesen maldiciones imperdonables. Pudo distinguir a Murray luchando contra un pelinegro corpulento y a Oldridge ir corriendo detrás del joven rubio que le había señalado hacía un rato. Los demás de sus compañeros se hallaban dispersos enfrentando a otros tipos que no pudo reconocer.

Se fue a por el Juez. Inconsciente y con un hilo de sangre en la sien, se aseguró de que tenía signos vitales antes de intentar levantarlo. Rodando los ojos, pensó que no le quedaba de otra que levitarlo hasta el pasillo, jamás podría levantar ese peso.

 _El mundo te está golpeando con fuerza_

 _Y yo estoy alrededor de ti, en cada estado de ánimo._

Estaba a menos de diez metros cuando se descuidó. Un rayo guinda le alcanzó la espalda y lo hizo irse de bruces. Su varita escapó de sus manos y el cuerpo del Juez cayó al suelo de inmediato causando un sonido sordo. Quiso levantarse pero sentía una especie de soga invisible acorralarlo contra el suelo.

Una risa hueca y grotesca se escuchó a su lado.

-¡No puedo creerlo, he derribado a Potter!- una voz chillona y maniaca se escuchó por encima de él- ¡Jamás he vencido a nadie en mi vida, y ahora he derribado a Harry Potter!

\- Felicitaciones, niño. Podrías serle de utilidad a Voldemort, de seguir vivo, claro –

-No soy estúpido, Harry Potter – se agachó lo suficiente para que notara su rostro. El rubio pecoso lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Había tenido razón respecto a él. – Me mandaron por Granger, pero creo que puedo llevar a la parejita. – él se tensó al instante. El joven rió mostrándole sus dientes amarillos - ¿Porque son pareja, verdad Potter? Los infieles del Ministerio.

Harry le lanzó la mirada más amenazante que pudo desde su posición. El tipo se enderezó y le colocó uno de sus pies calzados en su mejilla, aplastando su cabeza contra el suelo. Se removió furioso.

-¿Dónde está la sangresucia, Potter? – Hizo más presión – Muy valiente para hablar pero demasiado cobarde para dar la cara ¿cierto? – Alzó la voz - ¡¿GRANGER?! ADIVINA A QUIÉN TENGO A MIS PIES POR TU CULPA

Harry maldijo su suerte ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido? Esto le iba a costar bromas por meses en su Departamento. Podría alcanzar su varita si estiraba el brazo y el niño idiota no se había fijado en ella. Se recordó mentalmente volver a practicar los hechizos no verbales sin varita con Hermione. Ahora mismo podía escuchar un _"te lo dije"_ en su cabeza.

Tenía que al menos intentarlo. Un _accio_ varita tenía que ser fácil.

-GRANGEEEER, SAL DE TU TRAMPILLA, RATA DE BIBLIOTECA-

Su varita vibró. Solo un poco más.

-¿NO PIENSAS VENIR A RESCATAR A TU AMANTE, GRANGER? ¡QUÉ PUTA! – carcajadas llenaron sus oídos. Sin embargo, su juego de distracción le costó caro.

Su varita había volado hasta su mano derecha y en el mismo instante que se liberó, uno de sus compañeros había logrado desarmar al rubio psicópata y tirarlo al suelo cayendo sobre él. Hermione había abierto la puerta del pasillo y había corrido hacia él tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo gritarle que no se moviera de allí.

Grave error.

Con el corazón en la boca corrió a su encuentro justo a tiempo para lanzarla hacia un costado y parar el hechizo con su cuerpo. Cayó de lleno al piso después del impacto.

-¡HARRY!-

Vio a lo lejos a su atacante caer de espaldas inconsciente antes de que el cabello de Hermione entrara en su campo de visión.

 _¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?_

 _Incluso cuando estás llorando eres hermosa también_

Le dolía hasta el alma. Quizá un poquito menos. Hermione se sentó a su lado y lo tomó por el rostro, cuando se fijó que estaba consciente exhaló un suspiro de alivio. Las lágrimas salían a borbotones de sus ojos.

\- Te dije que te quedaras detrás de la puerta, bruja imprudente.-

\- Oh, Harry. Lo siento tanto en verdad…cuando escuché que- sollozó con fuerza sobre su pecho.

El gimió.

-Lo siento, lo siento ¿te he lastimado? – se enderezó de inmediato y lo miró con la preocupación surcando su rostro.

\- No has sido tú, descuida – intentó componer una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, pero en verdad le dolía bastante el pecho. – Creo que necesitaré esa poción crecehuesos de Madam Pomfrey – hizo una mueca logrando que ella sonriera.

-Menudo susto me has dado, Harry Potter – él sonrió limpiado las lágrimas de su rostro – Te juro que no vi venir aquel hechizo- sonaba en verdad culpable, intentó levantarse para reconfortarla, pero el solo esfuerzo de encorvarse le lanzó punzadas en las costillas. Ella le impidió moverse.- ¡No vas a levantarte de aquí hasta que vengan los de San Mungo!-

\- Está bien, pero no voy a perdonarte hasta que me beses – le dijo con diversión.

Y contra todo pronóstico, lo besó. Su rostro bajó de inmediato hacia el suyo y atrapó sus labios con urgencia. Se encargó de llevar el ritmo, besándolo como si no se hubiesen tocado en meses. Hermione había tomado la iniciativa y él sentía cómo en su pecho explotaban fuegos artificiales. Ella tomó sus mejillas, aprisionándolo y él se aventuró a tomar su nuca para no dejarla escapar. Quizá todavía había una oportunidad de estar juntos al fin.

 _Eres mi perdición,_

 _Mi musa_

 _Mi peor distracción,_

 _Mi ritmo y mi blues._

 _No puedo dejar de cantar,_

 _Está sonando, en mi cabeza para ti_

Escucharon a alguien tosiendo y Hermione se separó de él de inmediato enderezándose en su sitio. Abrió los ojos como platos avergonzada mientras Harry miraba con los ojos entrecerrados al auror que los había interrumpido.

-Yo… lo siento tanto, Sra. Granger… Jefe…- Murray titubeó tratando de no mirarlos. Llevaba al tipo rubio del cuello, estaba amarrado de pies y manos y llevaba una mordaza en la boca, se movía compulsivamente tratando de zafarse, pero no lograba ni siquiera inmutar al Auror que le llevaba por lo menos cincuenta centímetros de estatura y más de 20 kg de peso- Me estaba preguntando si deseaba interrogar al tipo antes de llevarlo arriba, Jefe.

Harry suspiró cansado.

-Murray, mírame – el auror enrojeció - ¿Me ves en condiciones de interrogar a alguien?

-Lo siento, Jefe… sí será mejor que yo lo lleve-

-Yo puedo hacerlo – señaló Hermione de inmediato.

-Ni hablar, Hermione – Harry tomó su mano con fuerza.

\- Es casi un niño, Harry. Lo más probable es que esté bajo un _imperius-_

\- Hermione, por favor –la miró lo más serio que pudo. _¿Qué tenía esa mujer que se sentía tan atraída por defender las causas perdidas?_ – Ese es trabajo de mi jurisdicción.

\- Merlín…- entornó los ojos- Honestamente, Harry. Hay varias cosas que no pertenecen a tu _"jurisdicción"_ y te has tomado a bien entrometerte.- él rió divertido.

-¿Sabes, cariño? Si en verdad quieres ayudar en algo, bien podrías auxiliar al Juez Principal que hace bastante rato está tirado frente a nuestras narices…- fue como un detonante para Hermione. Soltando una maldición que no le había oído nunca, se zafó de su mano y corrió hacia el Juez que en ese momento empezaba a despertar.

 _Todo de ti_

 _Las cartas sobre la mesa_

 _Ambos estamos enseñando nuestros corazones_

 _Arriesgando todo aunque es difícil_

Cuando despertó en San Mungo ya se sentía mucho mejor. No había sido necesaria la poción crecehuesos pero sí un potente regenerador nervioso, lo cual le había costado 24 horas de dolor intenso.

Hermione dormitaba sentada al lado de su cama, con la mitad superior de su cuerpo sobre sus piernas. Se sintió mal por ella ¿Habría estado mucho tiempo allí velando por él? Lucía cansada y pálida; pero la sensación de tenerla sobre él era por demás agradable. Nunca habían dormido juntos, excepto la primera vez que hicieron el amor en su oficina. Estaban tan agotados que durmieron abrazados en su sofá el resto de la noche.

Se removió con delicadeza y sus rizos castaños bañaron su rostro. Qué indefensa se veía. Jamás dejaría que algo la lastimara, incluso si eso implicaba evitarle el suplicio de tener que decidir entre él y Ron, sería capaz de hacerse a un lado y seguir fingiendo ser solo su mejor amigo.

Él tragó en seco.

Iba a ser duro si ella decidía que hasta aquí llegaban. Había sido tan esperanzador que ella lo besara allá en el Tribunal, sin importar que los vieran…

Hermione volvió a removerse en su sitio, pero esta vez abrió sus ojos castaños con pereza y cuando se dio cuenta que estaba despierto fijó su mirada en él. Harry le sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto con cariño. Se levantó con delicadeza de la silla y se sentó sobre la camilla al lado de él.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-

-Como un sauce boxeador- ella sonrió divertida. Tomó las gafas de su velador y se las colocó con familiaridad.

-Dicen los sanadores que hoy mismo puedes marcharte a casa- lo miró suspicaz –Ginny llegará a recogerte en un par de horas.

Él arrugó la nariz incómodo. De pronto tenía muchas ganas de seguir en San Mungo. Decidió que la vista de su ventana le ofrecía un paisaje más agradable que la vida que tenía: Resignado a un matrimonio infeliz observando de lejos al amor de su vida intentando ser feliz con su mejor amigo.

-¿Harry?-

Él no respondió. Ya había perdido las ganas de hablar con ella y hacerle cambiar de parecer. No quería escuchar que Ron era su mejor amigo, que los Weasley eran su familia, que estaban preocupados por él, que entrarían en cualquier rato a la habitación o cosas por el estilo.

-Harry –la oyó tomar aire mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos- Quizás si… no quieres ir con Ginny…- Hermione carraspeó y el frunció el ceño fijando su ojos verdes en ella por fin- Me estaba preguntando si quizá querrías venir conmigo.

Ella botó el aire contenido y lo miró esperando una respuesta. Él la miraba confundido creyendo que había escuchado mal.

-He dejado a Ron- dijo finalmente. Hubo una pausa larga en la que ella se entretuvo con sus manos entrelazadas – Ayer por la noche. No se lo ha tomado bien, claro – sonrió con tristeza – Y por supuesto, creo que no nos hablará nunca – chasqueó la lengua, parecía a punto de llorar.- Me duele mucho hacerle daño, ya sabes… es nuestro amigo, pero…- apretó su mano con fuerza, la voz le temblaba- Tenías razón, Harry. Todo este tiempo. Ha sido maravilloso. Yo quiero estar contigo y no puedo poner a los demás por encima de nosotros, no sería justo para ninguno. No puedo ofrecerle algo a Ron si yo te amo a ti.

Se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo esperando una respuesta de él. Harry creyó sentirse ahora sí en el paraíso. Hermione lo había liberado por fin del limbo en el que se encontraba su vida y le ofrecía esto, la felicidad que había buscado con desesperación durante catorce años.

Tomó su rostro para besarla y ella no puso ninguna resistencia ahora. Recorrió su boca con delicadeza, transmitiéndole la seguridad de que todo estaría bien a partir de ahora, él quería decirle tantas cosas pero estaba demasiado emocionado para hacerlo, la besó con ternura en los labios primero y luego recorrió su rostro entero. Cuando se separaron él la abrazó contra su pecho y la hizo recostarse con él en la camilla. Estuvo un buen rato besando su cabeza y acariciando su espalda para reconfortarla, hasta que estuvo consciente que no volvería con Ginny a su casa, sino que se iría con Hermione. Rió por la situación. Casi parecía el adolescente de 17 años que estaba feliz de ser rescatado por la Orden del Fénix de la casa de los Dursley. No volvería a Privet Drive nunca más así como tampoco volvería con Ginny.

Hermione alzó la vista hacia él mirándolo inquisitivamente.

-¿Qué lugar te gusta más? ¿El Valle de Godric o Grimmauld Place? – le preguntó emocionado- Creo que en el Valle de Godric podría hacer mi propia cancha de Quidditch.

Ella le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? -

-Tan serio como el Tribunal del Wizengamot.- le guiñó un ojo.

Hermione soltó una carcajada y él nunca estuvo tan feliz de provocarla.

Notas de la autora:

He de confesar algo. No me tiren piedras pero All of me de John Legend nunca me había gustado y eso en parte se lo debo a mi roommate, que se la pasaba cantándola todas las mañanas en la ducha (con una voz de Sirena, obvio de las que nosotros los potterhead conocemos).

Ahora esto me causa mucha gracia, porque cuando recibí el reto estuve en plan de: Meeeeeeerlín ¿qué rayos voy a hacer ahora? Jajajaja

Ha sido todo un reto, créanme. Luchar primero con el gusto a la canción, luego tratar de hallar una traducción adecuada y finalmente dejar que la trama gire en ella. Casi estuve a punto de abandonar hace un par de días.

¡Pero me ha encantado!

Creo que hace mucho no estaba satisfecha con una producción mía (de hecho tengo dos o tres escritos guardados a la espera de salir a la luz) y esto ha sido de veras reconciliador. He vuelto a encontrar a mi musa y se lo debo agradecer a Bleu Nefeli, que escogió la canción. Espero te guste este songfic ;)

Gracias a todos por leer!

Y por favor, me encantaría saber qué tal les pareció, en qué debo mejorar o si solo quieren saludar! De verdad es agradable intercambiar con ustedes. Y no olviden, este reto tiene vaaarios participantes, así que entren a comentar el resto de historias también!

Abrazos,

Agnes Moonhallow.

*La frase de Hermione pertenece a Nelson Mandela, activista sudafricano.


End file.
